


1x10 challenge - Iruka

by Itsuey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuey/pseuds/Itsuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x10 challenge - 1 character paired with 10 others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kakashi/Iruka

He wouldn’t usually be seen in places like this, after all, he had his reputation to uphold, but sometimes the lure of sake would be too strong and it was times like this he cursed the alcohol-free state of his apartment.

Today’s trip to the pub was courtesy of Konohamaru’s antics and the sudden appearance of a certain Jounin in his life. Surely he must have been there all along, but it was only recently that Iruka began noticing the glaring orange on every corner, seeing the spiky mess of silver hair moving through the crowds…

The Chuunin picked up his sake and drained the cup before re-filling it from the bottle before him. This too he drank straight down, deciding he needed to be well and truly smashed before he even considered the thoughts rising to the surface of his mind about the mysterious, annoying but very sexy Jounin.

He drained the third cup.

“You’re supposed to sip it sensei.”

Iruka almost choked but managed not to, instead turned crimson as the object of his thoughts slid into a seat next to him. He muttered out a greeting and averted his eyes, suddenly finding the tabletop very interesting.

Neither of them said anything for a long while, the only exception being Kakashi flagging down the barman and requesting a cup of something Iruka had never heard of.

Much sooner than he expected, Iruka found the bottle before him empty, no matter how much he shook it. Just as he turned around to find someone to remedy his problem, he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

“I think you’ve had enough, don’t you sensei?”

Iruka began to protest but Kakashi interrupted him;

“I’ll walk you home.”

The Chuunin found himself agreeing before his brain had caught up with his mouth.

The walk was made in an uncomfortable silence and it was with equal discomfort Iruka dropped his keys three times before Kakashi took them off him.

“Close your eyes sensei.”

They opened wide for a second as Kakashi loomed over him, but then slid shut leaving him in darkness.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and cupped the Chuunin’s cheek with one hand before bending to press their lips together. He felt Iruka tense slightly beneath him then relax completely, opening his mouth to Kakashi’s request. Kakashi wasted no time in delving his tongue into the sensei’s mouth, mapping out the warm cavern and memorizing his addictive taste of dark chocolate and coffee.

It was Iruka who pulled away first, panting and dazed.

“Go out with me for dinner tomorrow?”

The Chuunin had barely nodded before Kakashi vanished, leaving a dazed, but happy, Iruka trying to remember where he was.


	2. Gai/Iruka

Perhaps it was the fact he’d woken him up that had landed him here. Or it may have been the fact that he’d worn him out the night before. It may have been the decision that the couple was going for a run at 5AM. It may have been the time, or even the lack of coffee, but whatever the reason was, Gai now found himself laying in the cold hard bath tub trying to get comfortable.

It was a plan doomed to fail.

He climbed out and went to find the dark-haired Chuunin.

“Iruka-koi?” He asked hesitantly, pushing the bedroom door open. The dark silhouette sat up and the light flicked on revealing a sleep-mussed Iruka.

“It’s 1.30 in the fucking morning Gai. I told you yesterday, go sleep in the tub.”

“I can’t sleep without you koi.”

“What a pity,” Iruka snapped sarcastically. “At least then you won’t have enough energy to wake me up for a run at 5 in the morning.” He lay back down facing away from the man in the doorway.

“I’m sorry love, I won’t wake you up.”

“That’s why you’re sleeping in the tub.”

Gai sighed. “I won’t go running in the morning.”

“Good for you.”

The usually spandex clad man felt like crying in frustration. It was times like this he decided Iruka was even more complicated than girls.

“Can I come sleep with you?”

He could almost feel Iruka’s glare. The light clicked off and he left the bedroom in defeat.

Curled up in the tub once more he figured he’d but the sensei some flowers and chocolate tomorrow. Hopefully then he’d get his bed back at least.


	3. Ibiki/Iruka

He prided himself on being able to expect the unexpected, on being able to destroy a man with a single glance. He was known throughout Konoha for his lack of emotion concerning anything, yet now he found himself unable to detach his emotions from his thoughts of a certain Chuunin. A certain Chuunin who was currently working for him: re-doing the filing system and generally helping the entire T&I department to function properly. Ibiki would be pleased that he could open a drawer and pill out the information he needed if it weren’t for the fact that it was Iruka who had made it so.

“Ibiki-san, what is this?”

He lifted his head from where it had been almost dropping onto the desk from the boredom of paperwork and saw the dark eyed Chuunin standing before him. He took the piece of paper being brandished at him and saw immediately what was angering the young man. Hatake Kakashi was the one who had been unfortunate enough to write the report, unfortunate enough; it seemed, to spill blood, food, sake and mud upon said report.

“Kakashi.” He said simply, inwardly hoping Iruka wasn’t about to begin yelling at him; the Chuunin’s tantrums were legend.

“Yes, I know it’s Kakashi’s, it’s illegible! It’s got innumerous things spilt on it and it looks as thought he’s being chewing on it! You can not file things like this!”

“It’s readable.”

“Only just!”

Ibiki glared at the small man before him. So what, Kakashi’s reports were always messy, what was he expected to do about it?

“Reports should be completed on report forms, they should be real, and clean and presentable in the event that they are needed at a later date, you of all people should know that Ibiki-san.” Iruka put his hands on his hips and looked down at the Torture and Interrogations specialist as though he were one of his students.

Ibiki gave in. “I’ll get Kakashi to re-do it next time I see him.”

“Thank you Ibiki-sama.”

The quick brush of Iruka’s lips to his cheek could have been missed but he felt it as though the touch had been fire and his skin dry kindling.


	4. Mizuki/Iruka

“Come on Iruka, it’ll be fun.”

“Isn’t it supposed to hurt?”

“Not according to this.”

Iruka almost sighed at the sight of the bright orange book his friend held with reverence. It was the first in what promised to be a very long, very perverted series of books, which Mizuki had already dubbed the ‘sexploits manual’.

It was their first day off in a while and, as they had just completed their first B rank mission the day before, the two fifteen-year olds were laying beneath a tree, the sunlight not quite reaching them through the dense foliage above.

“When are you going to have another opportunity? We’ve only got today off. Besides, isn’t it better your first time’s with someone you know rather than someone on a mission?”

He could see Mizuki’s point and wondered why he ever questioned the boy in the first place, he was always right. If Mizuki said it wouldn’t hurt, then it wouldn’t hurt.

“Alright.” He paused momentarily, wondering how it was going to work. “D’you have any, y’know…”

“I’ve got some oil, that should work.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Positive,” Mizuki said, sounding rather peeved that he was being questioned again. He manoeuvred Iruka onto his hands and knees, pulling down the boy’s pants and underwear as he went.

A wave of doubt crossed over Iruka, but he squashed it; Mizuki knew what he was doing, he wouldn’t hurt him. A second later he changed his mind as he felt the silver-haired boy shove two slippery fingers inside him.

“Ouch! Mizuki you bastard, that hurt!”

“I’m just doing what it says in the book.”

“I’m not a girl moron!”

Mizuki sniffed but removed one of the fingers all the same.

Iruka’s sigh of relief turned into a choked scream as Mizuki probed deeper inside him. He thrust his hips back against the invading digit but it was gone, replaced by two. Mizuki didn’t hit whatever it was again, but Iruka managed to relax into the older boy’s touch, allowing the introduction of a third finger.

“Fuck Iruka, I’m not sure I’m gonna fit you’re so tight.” He removed his fingers, wiping them on the grass beside him before spreading oil on his erection, lining himself up with the stretched pink hole.

“If you don’t think it’ll fit, don-“ He was cut off as Mizuki forced his way inside, agony over riding his system.

“Bastard! You said this wasn’t supposed to hurt!”

“Don’t be such a wuss Iruka.” He pulled out slightly before forcing himself the rest of the way in, ignoring Iruka’s flinches below him.

Panting hard he leant across his friend’s back, leaning his entire weight on him, trying to let Iruka become used to the feeling of being penetrated.

“Damn you’re tight! Feels like I’ve got my dick in a vice.” Mizuki muttered next to Iruka’s ear before straightening and giving an experimental thrust. When Iruka made no sound of protest he thrust his hips again, trying to find a good rhythm.

“Could you at least try and hit whatever it was earlier?”

Mizuki changed his angle, tilting his hips and driving home again, harder than he intended. Iruka yelped and he tried again.

Iruka’s semi-formed complaint turned into a moan as Mizuki’s cock impacted something that made him see stars in the corners of his vision.

Neither of them lasted long and soon they both lay sweaty on the ground breathing hard.

“That beats wanking any day.” Mizuki said suddenly, staring up into the trees.

“Speak for yourself! My entire arse is throbbing!”

Mizuki just grinned innocently and soon Iruka joined him in staring at the clouds they could see through the branches above them.


	5. Genma/Iruka

Neither of them was really paying any attention to the movie, their eyes were on one another rather than the screen they were facing. The popcorn had long since been discarded on the floor and Iruka’s hand was gradually creeping its way up Genma’s thigh towards the half-hard flesh encased in the thick material of his standard issue Jounin pants.

Genma grabbed the hand as it came within half an inch of his heated flesh and pulled Iruka upright, pinning him to the back of the couch before crawling over him, forcing him flat on the cushions below them. Their mouths met in a frenzy of teeth and tongues, passion and lust, as they explored the familiar territory of each other, rememorized the taste of the other.

Genma was the first to pull away, moaning as Iruka’s hand found its way down his pants to wrap around his straining manhood, pulling him from the confines of his clothes.

“Fuck Iru,” his head fell forward as Iruka ran his hand up and down the velvety hardness, dipping the tips of his fingers into the pre-cum already gathering in the slight dent there. The hand not holding him upright found the hem of Iruka’s shirt and pushed it upwards, revealing a thin strip of tan skin then more as he forced the dark material higher. He groaned as Iruka’s hands left his need and pulled the shirt of completely before starting on Genma’s own.

Iruka threw the shirt over his head, not caring where it landed in the semi dark room before returning his hands to Genma’s chest, running his finger tips over the slightly ridged scar over his heart, taking in the beautiful creamy skin marred by scratches as he ran his nails down the muscled stomach listening to the man above him groan. His hands found the band of Genma’s pants and began to force them further down his hips only to be stopped by a large hand.

Genma stopped Iruka’s hand and released him, slipping off the couch only to return a second later the other way around so Iruka’s erection was by his face. He leant down and breathed on Iruka through the straining dark cloth, listening to the younger man curse beneath him. He used his teeth to pull down the zip and nosed open the fly, slightly disappointed that Iruka was wearing underwear beneath his pants. He managed to prop himself up on one hand and used the other to push the offending garment down so he could reach his prize. He released the darkened flesh and leant down to breath over the head only to inhale sharply as Iruka suddenly swallowed him to the root.

Iruka hummed contentedly around his mouthful of cock, enjoying the feel of the hard flesh in his mouth for a moment before he had to pull back to breathe. He heard Genma’s gasp trail off and a second later there was a warm tongue licking a stripe up his own erection. He grinned and flicked his own tongue over the head of the erection above him, lapping up the pre-cum before swallowing him once more, feeling Genma imitate him. He groaned as the warm heat surrounded him, and reached up to pull Genma’s hips further down towards him, coaxing the older man into a rhythm that wouldn’t choke him.

The pair soon fell into a comfortable rhythm of thrusting and sucking until Iruka chocked on the cock in his mouth as something cold suddenly slid into his body.

“Ssh, relax Ru.”

“You could have given me a bit of warning. That was bloody cold!”

Genma chucked. “And ruin the surprise?”  
Another finger joined the first and Iruka went back to the tantalizing cock before him, sucking it back into his mouth, his fingers playing around the base of Genma’s balls, drawing a sharp gasp from the man fingering him. He could feel orgasm coil in his stomach as Genma’s mouth found his cock again, a warm feeling that rose up his body until it encompassed his entire being, pleasure running through his veins. He sucked harder on Genma, pulling him back down again to deep throat him again, forming a jerky rhythm of sucking and flicking his tongue around the head.

Genma grinned around his mouthful as he heard Iruka’s sharp intake of breath. He could feel himself drawing near to completion and was sure Iruka must be near as well. He grazed his finger over the younger man’s prostate again, barely touching it just to hear Iruka gasp around him.

The finger impacted his prostate again and he felt the tension inside him snap, uncoiling in a sudden movement and he was cumming, pleasure singing through his veins, forgetting the cock which fell from his mouth as he moaned, his hands grappling for purchase on the fake leather cushions of the dark couch. He heard Genma groan above him and suddenly his mouth was full of the taste of the older man’s salty cum he loved so much. He moaned again, weakly as Genma got off him and lay down next to him, stroking the dark strands of hair out of his eyes.

“Love you Iru,”

“Mmm, l’v you t’ Gen,”

Genma’s laughter sent him off to sleep.


	6. Raidou/Iruka

He was oblivious, completely oblivious of the potential threat to his life. Fortunately for him, the person following him was not actually a threat to his life at all, if anything he was completely the opposite. He was however, completely oblivious of the presence of the Tokubetsu Jounin who had been following him around for the best part of three weeks.

Raidou sighed and watched as the young Chuunin slipped into the academy building. He stayed for a half minute watching the door before he took off again in the opposite direction.

*****

“Why don’t you just ask him out Rai?”

Raidou glared at the man across the table from him.

“Ok, ok, don’t go talk to him then. But if you want to get anywhere with him you can’t just keep following him everywhere, he’s never going to notice you’re there. He’s a Chuunin Rai!”

Raidou sighed again, slumping further down into the kitchen chair, poking moodily at the already scrambled eggs on his plate.

“Just talk to him Rai, give him a chance. You never know, he might say yes.”

Raidou sat there until he heard the click of the front door as Genma left their apartment. He couldn’t just go talk to the Chuunin, there was no way that he would want anything to do with a scarred Jounin. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the back of the fork he had been jabbing at his breakfast with and grimaced. He sighed again and glared back at himself. What did he have to loose from talking to Iruka? It wasn’t like the sensei acknowledged his presence anyway, so what did he have to loose? Then he could just go back to stalking the dolphin from afar.

He dropped the fork onto the plate of uneaten eggs and followed Genma out the door.

*****

Iruka grinned slightly to himself as he gazed out over the still lawns of the academy where a group of older students were practicing their taijutsu under the watchful eye of one of the older senseis. His own class was currently engrossed in a test he had sprung on them at the end of the topic they were studying, which had given him plenty of time to mark the homework they had given him that morning, but now that was done he was left with nothing left to do but stare out of the window. He supposed he could have taken a nap but then Konohamaru was likely to take advantage of his relaxed state and plan some form of horrible prank. Instead he let his mind wander where it wished and ended up in the missions office where he was going to be working in a few hours, more specifically on a spiky haired Tokubetsu Jounin who always smiled so beautifully at him and had the deepest eyes that felt like you could fall into them, and the scars, those scars across his cheek made Iruka want to run his fingers along them, he wanted to know what they felt li-

“Iruka-sensei?”

His head snapped up, a slight flush staining his tanned skin. He followed the direction of Moegi’s finger and saw the very man he had been thinking about standing in the doorway of his classroom. He fought the blush that threatened to overcome his entire face and forced his voice to come out normally as he addressed the man.

“Can I help you Namiashi-san?”

“Uh, could I have a word please?”

Iruka nodded, wondering if the Hokage had sent him on another errand and walked the short distance to the door, glaring at his students in a way that meant trouble if they misbehaved.

Once outside in the corridor Raidou turned to Iruka and took a deep breath before his courage failed him. “Doyouwannagofordinnerwithmetonight?”

Iruka blinked slightly before discovering that not even he could understand what the man had said. “Pardon?”

“Will you come for dinner with me tonight?” He tried so hard not to look at the Chuunin’s face, afraid of the rejection he would see scrawled across the beautiful scarred face, but his eyes were inevitably drawn there.

“Oh, I’d love to.” He smiled at the Jounin who visibly relaxed before him and grinned back.

“How’s seven?”

“Seven’s good, I’ll see you then.”

Raidou grinned again and, on impulse, he leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Iruka’s cheek before walking off down the corridor, pausing slightly at the end to look back over his shoulder at the man still watching him. He flushed and walked off round the corner.

Iruka couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face, even when he heard the outbreak of a riot in his classroom it didn’t fade.


	7. Kotetsu/Izumo/Iruka

Iruka couldn’t believe it. He’d known it was coming, he’d known that for a while, but he hadn’t expected it to be sprung upon him so soon. Kakashi had dumped him. For real this time. At first he’d thought it was just the Jounin going off in another of his moods, but he was wrong. This time he was alone. His hand tightened around the bottle as if it were his lifeline, contemplating how their relationship had both begun and ended with him sitting in this very seat at the bar, drinking himself in to oblivion.

A large hand fell over his as he went to lift the bottle to his lips once more and for one heartfelt moment he thought it was Kakashi, here, to tell him he was sorry and lift him into his arms once more and carry him back to the silver haired man’s apartment. Spiky hair greeted him but it wasn’t Kakashi’s elegant silver, rather Kotetsu’s scruffy black style, the long spines falling into his eyes without the hitae-ate to hold them out of his vision. Izumo was with him, the characteristic sad smile on his face that Iruka had come to see every time Kakashi had ditched him in the past.

Iruka smiled and put down the bottle, turning to the two Chuunin before him.

“What do you guys want?”

Izumo slid in to the seat next to his friend, taking a swig from the bottle Iruka had been drinking from. “He’s dumped you for good this time hasn’t he?”

“Ru, you knew this was coming, right from the beginning, we told you he was a temperamental bastard who couldn’t keep his dick to himself.” Kotetsu brushed some of the hair that had escaped the elastic behind Iruka’s ear and watched as Izumo finished the bottle of whatever Iruka had been drinking.

“Come on, you don’t need him Ru.”

Iruka didn’t even bother confronting his two best friends, he knew he didn’t need Kakashi; it wasn’t that he needed him but that he wanted him.

“There are other people who’ll fuck you if you just ask; it doesn’t have to be him.” Kotetsu caught Iruka’s chin as the tan skinned shinobi turned towards him and pressed his lips gently to Iruka’s soft ones.

Iruka stiffened slightly in response, but relaxed after a second, only jumping slightly when he felt Izumo’s weight on his leg as the smaller man latched onto his neck.

He pulled back suddenly; this wasn’t right, he still wanted Kakashi... He slammed a handful of Ryo down on the counter top and left.

Kotetsu and Izumo watched him leave, identical grins on their faces, they knew Iruka. When he came around, he’d know where to find them.


	8. Naruto/Iruka

He could see the young blonde moving through the crowds, grinding himself against gyrating bodies which accepted him easily into their dances. He flowed over the dance floor, long hair wrapping itself around his body as he swayed from side to side, his hands trailing over his own barely clad form, attracting the gazes of many a man and a woman. The music pounded through the speakers and he whipped his head around revealing, for a second, the brightest pair of blue eyes Iruka had ever seen.

He could swear that his heart skipped a beat when the cobalt eyed Adonis glanced at him across the floor. He thought he’d never breath again, never draw the sweet oxygen into his lungs, yet as soon as the young man looked away his airway was clear once more. He glanced around, looking for his friends; Genma had abandoned him here and gone off with Raidou somewhere in a dark corner, left him to his own devices. He caught the blonde’s gaze again and he suddenly felt very naked, as though those eyes were undressing him.

He excused himself, brushing himself once more against the older man’s straining crotch as he made his way over to the tanned man, shimmying through the crowds at a leisurely pace, returning the occasional grope and flirtatious comment, giving the brunette time to run away if he felt the need to.

Iruka stood as still as he could while separating himself from the young girl who had attached herself to him like a limpet. He took a few of the meters between himself and the blonde himself, as if telling the younger man he wasn’t about to run away.

A smile graced the blonde’s lips as he realized what the brunette was trying to communicate to him. He detached himself from a man who had pressed up against him and slid into the space beside the brunette, leaning himself into the other man’s side, feeling the play of muscles under the skin through the sleeveless tank the other man was wearing.

Iruka smiled and accepted the extra weight leaning on him as he drank up the sight of the slight blonde wearing nothing but a too short fishnet shirt and a pair of leather hot pants that looked as though he had been poured into them. Their eyes met again and Iruka felt himself melting under the clear gaze. He made no move to stop the progression their heads were making as their lips collided under the florescent lights. Their tongues entwined as the smaller man pressed himself tighter into the encircling embrace, grinding his excited hips into Iruka’s own, the pair of them groaning into the heated kiss.

He drew back, breathless and flushed, the blush hidden by the strobe lighting, but he could see in the close proximity the dark scar that stretched across his partner’s nose. “What’s your name?”

“I-Iruka.”

“Naruto.”


	9. Kisame/Iruka

The sun was just rising over the horizon, casting orange lines onto the perfectly still ocean. It was one of those days where the tide was neither coming nor going just when you wanted it to be still. He wasn’t supposed to be out here, but he always was, laying on the golden sand, his tanned skin soaking up the early morning rays, celebrating the beginning of his 17th birthday alone in the solitude of the sea. He couldn’t help but love the ocean, just as his mother had, just as his name suggested, and even though it was the cause of the scar across the bridge of his nose, he continued to love it.

He watched as the sun rose high into the sky, watched as the beach filled up around him, noisy tourists out for the day, interrupting his solitude and polluting his beach with their multi-colored atrocities. He turned to go and climbed back up the rocks he had come down, intending to sit at the top where he could watch the ocean but not see the beach goers until they deemed the water warm enough to swim in.

There he was; the boy he’d seen this very day a year ago, the boy with strangely colored skin and scars in the shape of what looked like gills under his eyes; the boy with the most piercing eyes he’d ever seen...

Kisame.

“Happy birthday, Iruka.”

“You remembered!”

Kisame turned to him with a smile on his lips.

“Of course, did you really think I’d forget? After all, it was the day I met you.”

Iruka smiled coyly at the boy next to him and sat down upon the sun-warmed rock, leaning over to receive a soft kiss upon his cheek. Together the pair of them stared out over the peaceful ocean, unable to see where the waves broke violently against the shore.

Later they would be separate again, but just for now, he was content to sit here, in his favourite spot, his hand held in a larger one, sharing the most peaceful place in the world with his boyfriend.


	10. Tenzou/Iruka

There he was again, the Jounin training with Naruto. The man who had seemingly popped out of nowhere, just appeared in his pseudo-son’s life and therefore in his. Much too deeply in his. He took a deep breath and peeked out from behind the tree, feeling incredibly childish and at the same time scared. He’d seen this man’s power, seen what weapon he wielded and it made him afraid and excited at the same time.

Yamato: that was his name, a name that exuded the same power as the man himself, one that spoke of the devastation he could cause without lifting a single finger.

He watched as the man toppled over, Kakashi running to his side as he lay on the ground panting, evidently exhausted from Naruto’s training, unlike the boy himself who sat on the grass complaining about his captain’s lack of chakra.

“Iruka-sensei!”

He mentally hit his head for being so obvious that even Naruto had seen him and stepped out fully from behind the tree, greeting the young man, completely ignoring the silver haired sensei who had seen fit to argue with him the last time they had met. He met Yamato’s dark eyes and fought down the blush which threatened to overtake his face.

Breathe, he told himself.

“How’s your training going?”

Naruto leapt in the air and began telling his sensei all about the nature manipulation he was doing. The whole concept went straight over Iruka’s head and after a few minutes he gave up listening, instead watching the unsteady Jounin out of the corner of his eye. The man was obviously more tired than he was letting on, judging by the way he was swaying as he stood. Iruka considered the soldier pills in his pocket he kept for the students who exhausted themselves trying to execute jutsus they couldn’t do. He offered the bag to the dark haired man who took one with a grateful smile and leant against the tree in the clearing.

Naruto’s stomach growled loudly in the heavy silence which followed.

There was a snap and Iruka jumped only to find it to be Kakashi shutting his book and placing it in his pocket. Iruka squashed the urge to burn the small orange monstrocity.

“Maa, Naruto, how about I take you for ramen.”

“YEA! RAMEN!”

Yamato laughed softly. “Sempai is going to regret that later. Usually he tricks me into paying.”

Iruka smiled in sympathy, remembering all the times his wallet had been down to his last few Ryo from buying Naruto his life source.

“You want to go find some sushi? I promise I won’t make you pay!”


End file.
